A Hollywood Arts Prom Gone Wrong
by CRAZYAJ2013
Summary: Prom is coming up and the gang are trying to get dates, But what happens that night, will be something Tori will never forget! Story is better! Really bad summary. Bori, Cabbie, and Jandre! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood Arts Prom**

**Chapter 1: Dates**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not VICTORIOUS!**

**A/N: A Bori story, I deleted my other story cuz, I didn't like that one, so I'M STARTING OVER! Ok, enough with the talking, and let's get on with the story! Wait…. I'm the only on talking, oops. K, NOW on with story! He, he, I'm bubbly :)**

**TORI'S POV**

I walked in the doors of Hollywood Arts. When I got to my locker, I felt someone cover my eyes. "Oh my gosh, it's a stranger." I jokily said, as I turned around. "Hey, Beck!" I greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Toro!" Beck greeted back. "How many times have I told everyone that my name isn't Toro!" I yelled. "Well, somebody is feisty today." Beck said. "We should head to class." I said, and sighed.

***In Sikowitz's Class***

You know when people say you have a crush on someone, and you don't want to admit it, but you really do like that person? Well, that's kind of like how its between me and Beck. People say we have a crush on each other, by the way we act around each other.

I do have a crush on Beck, but I don't know if he likes me back.

I then paid my attention back to Sikowitz.

"Now, everyone! Who wants to guess what we're doing today?" Sikowitz asked. "Ooh! Are we going to cuddle with puppies?" Cat hopefully asked. "No, Cat!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Puppies wearing sunglasses." Jade said. "HAHAHAHA!" Cat laughed, as Jade smirked. I looked over at Beck. "Hey, do you think Robbie will ever ask Cat out?" I asked. "Um, I don't know. Do you think she'll even say yes?" Beck said.

"Ahem!"

Sikowitz and the entire class, had all their eyes on me and Beck.

I nervously waved at everyone and said, "Hey, peeps!".

"Tori and Beck. Would you like to explain to the class what you guys are talking about?" he asked, smiling. "Uh, no thank you!" Beck exclaimed nervously.

"Ok, class, Tori and Beck the stage is yours, but you may not take it home." Sikowitz explained, after a few moments of silence.

Beck signaled me up to the stage, as I got up and followed. "Ok, I want you to do a love-y, a little dramatic, scene. And make it seem…. Real-life." the strange teacher explained. "I think I can do that…" I muttered.

**TORI-BOLD, **BECK-NORMAL

**TORI: Why can't you just tell me?**

BECK: I don't understand how I feel.

**TORI: Do you like me or her?**

BECK: You know since that first day I met you, when you walked in through those doors, and you spilled coffee all over my shirt, and when we made eye-contact, I knew you were the one.

**BECK'S POV**

**I was telling Tori about my true feelings for her.**

**TORI: What are you saying?**

BECK: I love you.

**TORI: I love you, too.**

As we finished off the scene, I made my move. I leaned in closer to her. Tori followed along.

As we got closer, Cat yelled, "Oh quit the dramatic act, and kiss already!".

I wrapped my arms around Tori's waist, and closed the gap, between our lips. Enjoying the sweet moment, everyone was cheering and clapping.

"Wait, this scene was real?" Sikowitz asked, confused. "Yes, yes the scene was real." Tori said, smiling. "So, are you guys official?" Jade asked. "Official what?" I asked. "BF and GF!" Cat screamed, cheerfully. "Yeah, I think we are." I said proudly, hugging Tori tightly. "And also, Tori, would you be my date to the Prom?" I asked, as Tori smiled widely. "Yes!" Tori exclaimed.

"Wait."

Everyone looked to direction where the voice was heard. Robbie. "I need to ask something to someone very special to me." Robbie explained. He kneeled down to Cat, as if he was purposing.

"Caterina Valentine, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met, anyone who goes out with you, is as lucky as cheese. And I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend and my date to the Prom?" Robbie asked hopefully, biting his lip. "Of course, Robbie!" Cat exclaimed, happily. Once again, everyone burst into cheers. "Lucky as cheese?" Tori asked. "Yes!" Robbie and Cat yelled, as Tori jumped back. "Well, who's going to Prom this Saturday?" Andre asked. "Northridge girls!" Rex exclaimed. "Well, you know its kind of nice to have Prom coming up, because we can relax and enjoy ourselves." I said. "And have fun!" Tori added.

RING!

"Yay, lunch!" Cat exclaimed, as she ran out the door, with Robbie behind her. "I guess we should head to lunch." Tori said, as we both walked out, hand in hand.

**ANDRE'S POV**

There she is, sitting their eating a sandwich.

Jade.

I have a huge crush on her, and I was planning to ask her to prom. As I walked over to her, I made sure to just ask her, and if she says no, just walk away.

We all know how Jade is.

"Hey, Jade. How you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "What do you want?" she asked, and sighed. "Well, I was wondering if you were going to prom?" I asked. "I don't know…" she said, as she was playing with her phone. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the prom?" I asked slowly.

"Does this answer your question?" Jade asked.

"Wait, what do you mean-"

I felt her quickly lean towards me, and kiss me, as I froze. Eventually, I gave in and kissed back. As we broke apart, I asked, "So that's a yes?".

Jade nodded.

This is going to be a good prom.

**CAT'S POV**

YAY! I have a new boyfriend! And a date to PROM!

"Hey, Robbie, one time my brother thought the roof of our house was a big diving board, so he climbed up, and he jumped down, and landed in our garden. He forgot to buy a pool." I explained, to Robbie as he held my hand. "Well, Cat. Tell your brother he is strange kid." Jade said, who was sitting with Andre, across from us. "KK, my doctor also said the same thing!" I exclaimed. "Robbie, I wonder how your kids are going to turn out." Jade said. "What are you talking about?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Hey, guys!" Tori greeted, as she sat down with Beck. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!" I greeted, and started winking repeatedly at them. "Stop doing that with your eye!" Tori said. "oh, ok!" I said, happily.

'I can't wait for Prom! I'm so exciting I could pee!

Wait, I kind of do need to.' I thought to myself.

"have to go to the restroom. Back in a boo!" I said, and walked off to the bathroom.

Yay for Prom!

**A/N: Ta-da! First chapter! So next chapter is going to be about Prom! KK, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prom Is Here!

**Hollywood Arts Prom**

**Chapter 2: Prom Is Here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own VICTORIOUS!**

**TORI'S POV**

"TORI! I WANT TO USE YOUR PURPLE DRESS AGAIN!" I heard Trina yell from outside my room. "Ok! I have ears you know!" I yelled back, as I was drying my hair, which was wet after I showered. I heard the door click, and Trina came in. "How did you unlock my door?" I asked. "Oh, I just used a pair of scissors." Trina simply said, and opened up my closet, and started yanking stuff out.

"No, no, no…" Trina muttered, still throwing things out. "Trina! It takes me forever to organize my stuff!" I yelled. "I know…. Found it!" Trina yelled, as she grabbed my purple dress. I rolled my eyes. "Do you even have a date?" I asked, annoyed that she was still in my room. "Yeah." she responded. "Who?" I asked surprised. "Brad, that new kid." Trina said, and walked out. 'I swear, sometimes I just feel like strangling her!' I thought as I searched for my curling iron.

***20 Minutes Later***

I walked down the steps of my house, and into the living room. "Oh my gosh, sweetie! You look so pretty!" my mom squealed. I looked down.

I had a black, strapless, dress, that came down above my knees. My hair was down, curled, with a single sparkly clip. I had pink and black heels, along with a small pink purse. "Thanks, mom." I thanked, and hugged my mom. "You look beautiful, my little princess." my dad complimented, as I also gave him a hug. "I think I'm gonna cry." I said, jokily. "Oh, don't. Your make-up will run." I heard Trina say, as she came in, running down the stairs, her purple heels clicking as she went down. She then stumbled, and fell down the last few steps of the stairs. My dad quickly ran over to help her get up, as me and my mom tried to hold in our laughter. "Nice entrance you did there, Trina." my dad sarcastically said. "Its not funny." Trina said, groaning in pain. "Look at my girls, its like if it was last week I was helping Trina open the front door." my mom said. "That was last week." everyone said. "It was?" she asked, confused.

***Last Week***

"MOM! IT WON'T OPEN!" Trina yelled. "I'll be right there, honey." Mom said, as she was getting grocery items out of the car. "Stupid door!" Trina screamed, as she kicked it. Mom came up the Vega's front door. "Ok, what's the problem?" she asked. "The door won't open!" she yelled, crossing her arms.

"Um, Trina?" mom asked, rummaging through her purse. "What?!" Trina asked, annoyed.

Mom held up the keys to the front door. "You don't have the keys to the door. And the door has been locked since we left the house." she clarified. "Oh…." Trina muttered, as she slightly kicked the door with her right heel.

***End Of Flashback***

**DING-DONG!**

"My date is here!" Trina squealed. She went up to the door. When she opened it, it revealed Brad AND Beck. "And Tori's date is here too." Trina muttered. "Hey." the boys greeted, as they came in. "Trina, you look great!" Brad exclaimed, as he looked at Trina's purple dress, which is actually mines!

"Hey, Beck!" I greeted, as I gave him a tight hug. "You look stunning, Tori" Beck said, giving me a smile. "You look great too, Beck." I said back, looking down at his black suit.

"Ok, you 4 run off and have fun!" mom said, cheerfully. "And if you don't have the girls back by 11 PM, you're dead meat." my dad added. "Dad!" I exclaimed, as I patted his shoulder. We then started walking out the door.

"Wait!" I heard my mom yell, stopping us. "What?!" Trina asked. "Let me get a few pics?" she hopefully asked. "Oh my gosh…" I heard my dad muttered, as he walked over to the kitchen. "Alright…" I muttered.

***10 Minutes Later***

"Thank god we got away from mom!" Trina exclaimed as we arrived at the Prom. "She's very nice, though." Beck said, as we all agreed.

We looked around the Hollywood Arts parking lot. They had several pretty lights, in different colors: Purple, pink, blue, red, green, and yellow. They had streamers everywhere, a food table, and loud music. "Come on, lets go find the rest of the gang." I yelled, through the blaring music. "Hey, did you notice that your song 'Freak The Freak Out' is on?" Beck asked. I listened, and realized it was true.

"Hey, Tori!"

Cat.

I turned around and saw her standing by the punch table with Robbie. Me and Beck walked up to the couple. "Wow, Cat. I love your dress!" I complimented, looking at the perky redhead.

She was wearing a hot, frilly, pink dress, along with her hair half-up, and the rest down, curled. She was wearing pink high heels, and a small, white purse. "Thanks, you don't look bad either." Cat responded, as I frowned at the last comment. "So, where's Jade and Andre?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe they're in England!" Cat exclaimed. "Um, why would they be in England, Cat?" Robbie asked, confused. "Well, maybe they flew off, and forgot about Prom. Unless they're in Yerba." Cat rambled, as memories of that country came floating back. I shivered at the memories, as Beck held on my hand. "Hey, Tori, I'm going to run to the boys bathroom." Beck said, as we let go hands. "Ok, be back soon." I said, as I watched him walk off.

"What's up everyone?"

We turned around and saw Andre standing there. "Hey, where's Jade?" Cat asked, as we looked around. "She's in the bathroom." Andre replied, and we started rambling as usual.

***5 Minutes Later***

"How come they're not back yet?" I asked, worried. "Chill out. Jade isn't back either." Andre responded, checking his watch.

"Come on, Cat. Lets go find them." I said, as I grabbed her arm. "Ooh! An adventure, he, he." Cat said, giggling.

We walked inside the doors of the school.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked Cat, "And don't say Yerba."

"I was gonna say Mexico, but whatever you say!" Cat responded, as I rolled my eyes.

We turned a corner passed the girls bathroom, and started heading to my locker.

"Can I have some Bibble?" Cat asked. "No, you're not allowed to have any more-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, and froze at the sight I saw.

Beck was making out with Jade.

"Tori, what wrong?" Cat asked, confused.

She turned around and saw what I was watching.

"Ohh….." Cat muttered.

**A/N: Hey! So? What'd you think? Please review!**

**K, bye! Also I need more ideas, so if you got any, tell me! Bye 4 now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

**Chapter 3: Accident**

**A Hollywood Arts Prom Gone Wrong**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own VICTORIOUS!**

**A/N: So, some of u guys are saying that this a 'Bade' story. Well, its not. And I know there a bunch of 'Bade' moments in the story. I'm sorry. And yes, I changed the name of this story. It was normally called 'Hollywood Arts Prom, and now its 'A Hollywood Arts Prom Gone Wrong' :)**

**It's a 'Bori' story! GGOOO BORI!**

**Now, on with the story xD**

**BECK'S POV**

I was just walking out of Hollywood Art's new boy's bathroom, when I saw Jade standing right outside. "Hey, Beck." Jade greeted. She was wearing a long red dress, red heels, her hair up in a bun, and black purse. "Um, hey… I got to go back with the rest of the gang, so if you don't mind…." I explained slowly. "No, I don't mind at all." she said.

'I know she's up to something.' I thought, as I checked for messages on my phone. And I really missed Tori.

All the sudden, Jade leaped on me, and began kissing me furiously.

I tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

It didn't feel the same way. I didn't feel anything.

When I kiss Tori, I feel sparks. Something I don't feel when I kiss Jade.

"BECK?!" I heard someone scream.

I immediately pulled away.

I turned around to face Tori and Cat, both with surprised faces.

"Um, Tori, I cane explain…" I said, looking for answer to give Tori.

She looked like she will burst out crying any second. "You know what?! Forget it!" Tori yelled and started running away. "No, Tori listen, I can really explain." I said. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you ever again!" Tori yelled, hurting my feelings.

She ran out the door.

"Come on, Beck. You don't need her." Jade said, holding my hand. I snatched my hand away.

"No, Jade! See what you just did? I thought you liked Andre, and now if you excuse me, I have to find Tori." I sternly said.

I followed the direction were Tori ran off. It was dark, so I couldn't see well.

I saw Tori in the middle of the busy road, which got me worried.

"TORI! Get back over here!" I hollered, as she turned around with tears in her eyes.

I then saw something, that scared the living daylights out of me.

A truck was heading straight for Tori.

**TORI'S POV**

I felt hurt. I didn't want anything that has to do with life right now.

I thought Beck was over Jade. My eyes were filling up with tears

I really wasn't watching were I was going, and I heard Beck screaming something about getting away from the road.

I looked up the road and saw a…. TRUCK?!

I screamed and closed my eyes, I froze and couldn't move.

I heard the truck's horn go off.

I stood there, still with my eyes closed but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, and saw the truck swirl around me, just barely.

I turned were I saw Beck last standing.

He started running towards me.

I heard a car honk loudly, and I turned around and saw a car heading straight for me.

I felt like I was thrown on the ground like doll.

And then I blacked out.

**BECK'S POV**

I watched in horror as Tori was hit by the car. I ran as fast I could, as the car that hit Tori, sped off.

"Tori!" I screamed.

Many people that were arriving to Prom, started gathering around wondering what's going on.

When I got to Tori's side, held her close.

I saw that her forehead was bleeding, and also noticing that her mouth was bleeding too.

"Tori? Please stay with me." I whispered to her ear, doubting she would even hear me.

"What happened?!"

I looked up to see Lane standing there.

"She got hit by a car!" I yelled. "Ok, ok. Calm down, Beck." Lane said calmly.

"No, I will not calm down. My best friend, my girlfriend, and the love of my life just got hit by a car. And we don't know if she will survive or not!" I hollered, as Lane listen closely.

"Ok, I need someone to call 911!" Lane yelled at the large crowd.

"Tori, please wake up!" I begged, as I held her closer. "What happened to Tori?!" I heard Cat yell.

"She got hit by a car!" I yelled, "Wait, were you?"

Cat smiled and responded, "Oh, I was at my locker to see if I could find any Bibble."

I rolled my eyes.

Soon, I heard blaring sirens.

The paramedics jumped off the ambulance and approached me, Lane, Cat, and Tori.

"What happened?" one of them asked. 'Gosh, how many times do I have to explain?!' I thought to myself as Lane and Cat started explaining.

They soon got Tori on the stretcher, and put her in the ambulance.

"I'll meet you in the hospital!" I said.

"I don't think she can you." Cat whispered.

I grabbed my keys from my front pockets, and ran to my car.

I immediately sped off.

I started thinking back at the memories of me and Tori.

***Pilot Episode***

"Get up, Alien!" newly student, Tori said.

"Feeling dizzy, because I can't breath the earths air." Beck said.

Tori stopped and thought about something.

"I know what can make you feel better." Tori sneakily said.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck asked, Jade his current girlfriend at that time, got angry.

"Kiss me." Tori said, as Beck looked in her eyes.

"Let's do it." Beck agreed, as they leaned in.

They shared a blissful kiss, as everyone applaud and cheered.

"Man, I love this school!" Tori exclaimed, as they separated.

***End***

I smiled at that happy memory.

I realized that I had already arrived to the hospital. I parked to the nearest spot, and got out of the car.

I ran in the hospital, and into the reception room.

"Hi, Beck Oliver, I'm here to see Tori Vega." I quickly explained.

"Oh, Tori Vega, um, you can have a seat. The doctor still doesn't know her conditions yet." the lady explained, and pointed at a seat. "Ok, thank you." I replied, and walked over to the seat.

I started tapping my foot nervously, and looked down at the floor.

What if she wasn't ok?

What if she dies?

What if-

"Beck!"

I looked up to see, Andre. 'Andre? oh, I completely forgot what happened between me and Jade!' I thought, as I stood up from my seat.

"Oh, hey man!" I greeted, as I have him a bro hug. "So, how's it going for you and Jade?" I asked. "Oh, I found out what happened, you know, between you and Jade. And you know, we broke up." Andre explained sadly.

"Listen bro, I'm sorry. But, Jade just leaped on me, and its what why Tori's in the hospital." I apologized.

"How is Tori, anyways?" Andre asked, suddenly worried.

"I don't know, the doctor hasn't told me anything yet." I responded, "and Tori's parents are out of town."

***20 Minutes Later***

After 20 minutes of waiting, I was pacing around the room like crazy.

"Excuse me, are you visitors for Tori Vega?"

I looked up and saw a doctor standing there with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend, and this another one of her close friends." I explained quickly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to say, but Tori is an a coma." the doctor said.

Me and Andre looked at each other.

'Everything went wrong Prom night.' I thought as I ran my hand through my hair.

**A/N: Oh no! Tori's in a coma! I bet there many questions running through your head! Thanks for reading! K, please review. And stay tune for the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**HEY!**

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop broke and I don't know when I will get a new one. but I hope its soon! Anyways, it will be a while before I update so i'm very sorry!

Keep reading everyone!

Bye!

P.S. Check out my other stories!


End file.
